User talk:Sadow-sama
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Letzten Krieges Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Alright So what is the game plan now? I know what Echo's mission is, but what do you have in mind? Echo Uchiha 04:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well will Sadow and/or Echo have any training? Is this just the first journey? Should the Rp end since it's about the day in particular? Do you have any idea who the elven kidnapper is is? Echo Uchiha 02:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sup? Sweet wiki dude! can't wait to see what you come up with. Firegod00 15:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately No. At the moment I'm on vacation in the wilderness and without a laptop. However I do have Internet through my phone, but without the flash player required for Chatango. I'll be home by Sunday for discussion, and if it's too urgent for such, then message me on another site. Until this life or the next, Echo Uchiha 05:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) New Story Wow! This new story you are making here sounds really neat! In all honesty, it actually sounds better that the story before ^^ -- *tsukiyume* (talk | character) 01:08, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'ld love to join in ^^ and I'll contribute regularly so long as other people do to. I have time to contribute to stories as my character but not the time to work regularly at writting the plot (not to say I wouldn't help with the plot, just not all the time). -- *tsukiyume* (talk | character) 01:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :nope -- *tsukiyume* (talk | character) 02:00, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You fool. D:< He's teasing him. Married people are usually the only ones with women in their kitchen, making them breakfast and everything. Dear. >:[ Wahpah 20:48, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Image... Please remove the emblem you put on the Revolte page here. Under no circumstances was the artist notifed for usage outside its original purpose. This image still has the watermark and was used without permission, stolen from the DeviantART account of Falcontress85 http://fav.me/d21yt0p here, created by the guild master and intended only to be used by the Guild of Aviary in Mabinogi. Lt. Jessie 08:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello, as you do not appear to be active at this time, I have deleted the image for you. Please do not reinstate without copyright permission. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC)